


Maybe You Can Change

by AwkwardBabyGiraffe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hostage Situations, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBabyGiraffe/pseuds/AwkwardBabyGiraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Scott and Derek let Deucalion go. The stairs in the cellar never collapsed so everyone got out safe. Deucalion finds Stiles unconscious in his jeep. After getting him to safety, they begin to form a bond. Will Peter use this bond to get the power he craves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Deucalion walked slowly through the woods, taking everything in. After so many years of being in the dark, he didn’t want to miss anything. Everything looked so new and fresh. Fireflies blinked in the darkness. The moon danced across the leaves, making them glow with a pale lit. He stopped for a moment to just look and think. Deucalion was defeated; his mighty pack was either dead or abandoned him. With his sight back he could be truly unstoppable; yet Scott and Derek had let him live. Let him go even. But maybe they were right, maybe he could change and be the man he once was.

Deucalion’s thought were cut short by the harsh smell of smoke. He quickly followed the smell until he came upon a jeep, crashed into a tree. A steady heartbeat told him someone was still in the vehicle. He rushed to the passenger side and peered through the shattered window. He was shocked to find Stiles, Scott’s human friend, slumped over in the seat, unconscious. He had a nasty cut on his forehead that bled freely. Without hesitation, Deucalion threw open the door and leaned into the jeep. He sliced through the seatbelt that held the boy to the seat with his claws. Carefully, he pulled the human across the seats and out onto the ground.

Stiles was pale which worried Deucalion. Quickly, he looked over the boy to make sure there were no other injures that may be fatal. He found none except for maybe a few bruised ribs and a concussion. Deucalion awkwardly patted the boy’s face in a lame attempt to wake him. “Stiles. Wake up. Come on boy. Up.”

After a few minutes, Stiles’ eyes began to flutter open. Deucalion couldn’t help but smile with relief. However, he joy was short lived when their eyes met. Stiles’ heart began to race as his breathing pick up. He weakly tried to move away in fear. He glanced around for help. “I don’t know what your plan is, but if you kill me, Scott rip out your throat. Derek too. In fact, the whole pack will want your head on a platter. Okay so just back off.”

“Quiet. If I wanted you dead I would have done it while you were unconscious. It would have saved me the agony of listening to you babble on.” Deucalion snapped unintentionally. Stiles recoiled and shut he mouth. Feeling guilty Deucalion continued, “You were in a crash. You hit your head pretty hard. I should take you to a hospital or to your vet friend, Deaton.”

He stood and held out a hand to the human. Stiles looked at it suspiciously before looking back up at the alpha. “Aren’t you supposed to be evil and blind. Cause you’re not acting like it.”

“As impressive as your ability to state the painfully obvious is, we don’t really have time. I swear I wont harm you. You have my word.” Deucalion waved his hand to say that the offer was still open. Stiles rolled his eyes and mumbled something like good cause your word means so much. However he took the hand and used it to pull himself up. The sudden movement however caused him to sway. Deucalion cursed in frustration as the boy’s eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed into the wolf’s arms.

“Your welcome.” he grumbled to the again unconscious boy as he threw him over his shoulder and began to carry him to Deaton’s. He surprised himself at the fact that he had not killed Stiles. Maybe Derek and Scott were right. Maybe I can change. he thought as he stalked off into the night.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Deucalion walked through the miles of wood at a fast pace. For the most part, Stiles had remained unconscious but every once and a while, he would wake up and begin to babble. “Where are you going? Are you going to kill me? How come you can see? Could you put me down please?” and sometimes when he was feeling supper dopey, there was an occasional, “Your butt looks good in those pants.”

“To Deaton’s. No I’m not. It’s a long story. No, you’ll just pass out again. And to that last one,” Deucalion listed off before pausing to look behind him and smile at the concussed teenager. “I know.”

Stiles let out an incoherent mumble before going slack once again. Deucalion frowned and sat him down against a tree. He took a hold of his face and patted it to try and wake the boy. “Stiles. You have to stay awake. Come on Stiles, wake up.”

When there was no response, Deucalion raised his voice, accidentally allowing a growl to slip past his lips. “Wake up, Stiles!”

Stiles jerked awake, fear in his eyes. Deucalion had not realized it, but his eyes had turned blood red. The alpha quickly put distance between them. The young man wrapped his arms around himself and eyed Deucalion with distrust and plain fear. He cursed himself and turned away. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles remained silent which was unusual for him. Deucalion eventually stood and held a hand out to him. Stiles looked up at the older man with a shy smile. His voice cracked when he spoke. “Remember what happened last time? I believe I passed out.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll be right here to catch you if you fall.” Deucalion replied with a smile. Stiles forced a laugh before staring at Deucalion with confusion in his honey eyes. He took the hand and used it to pull himself up off of the ground. As soon as he was on his feet, he began to lose his balance and swayed on his feet. Deucalion, however, was right there to steady him. After taking a moment to get his bearings, Stiles raised his head to look Deucalion in the eye.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? You’ve been trying to kill the whole pack from the beginning? Are you trying to get on their good side? Is that it?” the human questioned. Deucalion shrugged and straightened himself.

“Maybe I’m just trying to right the wrongs of my past. Maybe I’m trying to change.” he replied sternly. Stiles thought for a moment before nodding. He turned as if to walk away but quickly stumbled and nearly fell over. Deucalion quickly steadied him. He grabbed Stiles’ arm and pulled it across his own shoulder. He wrapped his other arm around Stiles’ waist and began to carry his weight.

“I can walk, you know.” Stiles grumbled but continued to let himself to be half carried by the man that barely hours before, was his enemy. Deucalion smiled at his stubbornness.

“I’m sure you can, Stiles. I’m sure you can.” he chided as they walked the last stretch of the hike to Deaton’s. Little did they know, a very anxious pack was also waiting at Deaton's.


	2. Chapter 2

“We still haven’t heard from Stiles. I’m worried.” Allison said biting her thumbnail. The whole pack sat in the waiting room of the animal clinic. Deaton was in the back room looking over the recently freed parents. The twins hung about in the area in-between. Scott had practically worn a path in the floor from his pacing.

“Someone call him again.” He barked out. Derek suddenly stood from his seat and placed himself in front of the door. A low growl bubbled from his throat as his eyes turned blue. All of the wolfs in the room soon followed his lead. Allison and Lydia looked at each other, confused.

“What’s going on?” Lydia asked Aiden, gently taking him by the elbow. The twins were not wolfed out but had frozen.

“Deucalion is here. Stiles is with him. He’s hurt.” the broody twin answered as he moved to stand in front of the redhead. Lydia raised an eyebrow.

“Who’s hurt? Stiles or Deucalion?” Allison questioned further as the growls became louder. The door was kicked open, revealing Deucalion half carrying a woozy looking Stiles. Everyone quickly tried to access their human’s health. They saw his pale face that was clenched in pain and a still bleeding cut near his hairline. Scott stepped forward, his eyes flashing his new alpha red.

“Get away from him.” he growled angrily, his fangs growing past his lips. He felt played. They had spared Deucalion’s life and he had gone off and hurt his best friend; his brother. Scott took a threatening step forward. Stiles threw himself in-between the two alphas, almost falling over.

“Scott, stop! Don’t hurt him!” Stiles croaked out, his voice breaking in panic. There was no way the teen was going to let his friends attack someone who had just saved his life. The teen wolfs looked at their human, confused.

“Stiles do know who you’re protecting?” Cora asked incredulously from her place beside her brother. Stiles nodded, causing a wave of pain and nausea to wrack his body. He tried to stand taller but only manage a hunched position.

“Yea I do. I’m protecting the guy who saved me. I crashed my jeep in the storm and he pulled me out and carried me here. He didn’t hurt me, okay?” stiles defended turning to look at Deucalion who stood tensed for an attack. Or maybe waiting for Stiles to fall over. Which turned out to be right at that moment. Deucalion caught the teen and sat him down gently. Derek gazed at the pair from across the room with curiosity.

“Deaton!” Scott called out, running to Stiles, completely ignoring Deucalion. The vet came into the room followed by the parents, who were bandaged up. John Stilinski’s face fell when he saw his son.

“Stiles!” he called out, running past the others to kneel next to Scott. He took his son’s pulse then clasped their hands together as Deaton came over to join them. Deucalion sat there quietly still keeping a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. The other pretended not to see the way he stared down at the teen with worry. The alpha twins had never seen their former leader show worry or concern for anybody other than himself. Deaton motioned for Scott to carry Stiles to the other room.

Minutes later, Stiles was laying on one of the cold metal tables, with Deaton and Melissa standing over him. The pack stood in the doorway, biting their nails and sharing worried glances. John sat next to his son, hands still clasped. Scott, Derek and Chris had pulled Deucalion back out into the waiting room when he tried to follow them. Chris crossed his arms, successfully mimicking the classic Derek Hale look.

“What happened?” he asked simply knowing that Deucalion knew exactly what he was talking about. Deucalion meet his gaze.

“After you two let me go, I was walking. I found Stiles inside of his crashed jeep. I carried him here. I swear I did nothing to harm him, nor did I have any intention to.” he explained looking to each of them. The twins watched quietly from where they stood with the rest of the group. When Scott caught them eavesdropping, he growl menacingly, making their heads snap away. Derek had remained silent.

“Why?” he asked suddenly. Chris and Scott looked at him with questioning eyes. Deucalion cocked his head to the side.

“What do you mean?” he asked back. Derek stepped closer.

“Why did you save him? You could have just left. But instead you came back, where you’d be accused and probably attacked. I’ll ask again. Why did you save Stiles?” he questioned, his voice raising. Deucalion didn’t even have to think.

“Because it was the right thing to do. You said that maybe I could be the man I once was again. This is what that man would have done. I’m trying to change Derek. isn’t that what you wanted me to do?” Deucalion asked. Derek opened his mouth to respond but was cut off when the door to the clinic opened and closed with a slam.

“It was. But I don’t think this was really what he had in mind.” a voice laughed. The four men turned to look at the newcomer. Peter stood lazily in the doorway. He clapped his hands dramatically. “Good job tonight, Derek. You actually managed to survive your crazy girlfriend and the alpha pack, although I see you picked up a few stragglers. How many did you loose?”

“We didn’t loose anybody Peter. ” Derek replied defensively. Peter shrugged and walked further into the room. He clicked his tongue as his tried to peek past the horde of bodies that crowded the doorway to the other room.

“Seems like you got awful close, huh? Which one is it? Cora? Stiles?” he questioned further. He smiled when they tensed at the name of their injured human. “Its Stiles isn’t it? Well I always knew he wouldn’t last long without the bite. Kind of the runt of the pack. No pun intended.”

Scott was about to chew Peter but never got the chance to as Deucalion had already spoken up. He glared at the ex-alpha and said coolly yet firmly, “I’ve found that Stiles can handle himself quite well. He hasn’t died, which if I’m correct is something that you are very good at. Perhaps you could learn something from that runt.”

The others stared at the two men with wide eyes. Peter however just smiled at the alpha and replied, “Maybe you’re right.”

Melissa pushed through the doorway and went to stand next to her son. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. “He’s gonna be okay. Its just a concussion and a few bruised ribs. It could have been a lot worse. He lucky.”

“Thanks, Mom. How are you feeling?” Scott asked, after breathing a sigh of relief. Melissa shrugged.

“I’m alive aren’t I?” she replied simply. Scott smiled at his mom. She was so strong. She looked to all of them. “I think its okay for you to go see him now. He’s still unconscious, though.”

They all nodded and went to the next room. Deucalion stayed behind, not sure if he would be allowed to go. Melissa saw him and smiled. “I think you have just as much right to see him. You did save him after all.”

“Thank you, Melissa. But I don’t think they’d want me in there.” he replied sitting in one of the chairs that lined the walls. She nodded, understanding. She turned to leave but stopped and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Remember when I said that you were the bad guy? Well I was wrong. You’re not.” she told him before going back to her patient. Deucalion stared after her, hoping that she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles had woken up minutes after the little interrogation in the lobby. Everyone decided that it would be best if they all just went home to rest. They had all had a long couple of days. Everyone had shuffled out the door, on their way to their respective homes, leaving Deucalion still sitting alone in the lobby chair. Deaton came out from the back room, shocked to see the alpha still there. "Why are you still here? Aren't you tired?"

"I don't have anywhere to go, Alan. I haven't got a clue as to where I could possibly go." Deucalion said to the other man, running a hand down his face with a sigh. Deaton leaned against the counter and gestured for him to continue. "I just feel like I've got no direction. These past few years have been fueled by hatred; by the obsessive need to create an unstoppable pack. Now all of that's gone, and I honestly don't know what to do."

'You seemed to know what to do tonight when you brought Stiles here." Alan replied with his usual stony expression. "It was a very honorable thing you did tonight."

"Yea, and look where honorable got me. Scott and Derek almost ripped my throat out." the alpha scoffed. Deaton shrugged.

"If you could do it over again, would you change it? Would you have just left him? Skip town?" the vet asked with a knowing tone in his voice. Deucalion didn't even have to think. The answer was automatic.

"Of course not." he replied sharply. Deaton didn't seem to mind his tone. He just nodded and fished his pocket for his keys. He tossed them to Deucalion who caught them easily in midair.

"There's a cot in the back. Its not five star but at least it's a place to sleep. Lock up after I leave." he told the wolf, heading towards the door. Deucalion rose to his feet and stared after the vet with confusion.

"I don't understand. Why are you helping me?" he asked as the vet stepped outside.

"I'm a firm believer in second chances. Consider this yours. I wouldn't blow it if I were you." Alan replied, stepping into the dark and closing the door behind him. Deucalion was left alone with a confused mind and a set of keys. He slowly walked back into the other room and found the cot. Setting it up in the corner of the room, out of the way from everything. After kicking off his shoes and tucking them under the cot, Deucalion laid wide awake for a good long while.

He tried to force his body to sleep but his mind kept on drifting off to Stiles. He hadn't seen him before he left. Was he okay? That question bounced around inside his skull for a good twenty minutes. The urge to find out if he was alright was overwhelming. Not able to stand it any longer, Deucalion put his shoes back on and quickly left the vet's office, headed for the Stilinski house.  
***************************************************************************************  
"Dad, I swear I'm fine! You're the one that got stabbed. You should rest." Stiles had repeated for the tenth time. John kept hovering over him as they made their way to their front door.

"I was just kidnapped and nearly killed by a psychotic druid English teacher. If I want to hug my son, I will hug my son." John replied, throwing his good arm across his son's shoulders. Stiles laughed and unlocked their front door, opening the door for the older man. They entered, quietly closing the door behind them.

"Taking contractions out of your sentences still doesn't make your argument any better." Stiles teased flopping down on the couch, prepare to turn on the TV. John waved his hand dramatically.

"No, no, no. If I have to rest, so do you. You're going straight upstairs to bed, young man." he scolded jokingly. Stiles sighed heavily and carefully rose to his feet. Deaton had given them both pain meds, but his head still ached with a dull throb. He gave his dad one last, long hug before heading upstairs to his room. All of the worry and panic of losing his dad just seemed to melt away.

Stiles didn't even bother changing out of his clothes. He hadn't slept for days, leaving him exhausted. He did, however, kick off his shoes and climb under the covers. It didn't take long for him to drift off into a rare peaceful sleep. His peaceful sleep, however, was soon interrupted by a quiet squeak.

His eyes cracked open; the squeaking quickly stopped. Stiles slowly sat up in him bed and flipped on his lamp that rested at his bedside. The pale light flooded the room, revealing a guilty looking Deucalion perched at his window sill. Stiles was too tired to be surprised. He just simply rubbed his forehead and mumbled, "You know, I wish that you werewolves would just use the front door."

"I'm so sorry to wake you up. I just-" Deucalion stammered as he sat down awkwardly at the teen's computer chair. He looked like he was having a hard time finding his words. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I didn't get to see you before you left and well, I was worried. I'm sorry. This is probably very weird. I'll just leave."

"No!" Stiles called out in a panic when Deucalion stood to leave. Stiles immediately felt embarrassed by his desperation that even he could not explain. He cleared his throat. "I just, I wanted to thank you. You know, for saving me. I know that the pack probably haven't said anything so I wanted to let you know that they do appreciate it."

Deucalion smiled a charming smile. "You're welcome."

"So, um, I was just wondering, are you like a good guy now?" Stiles asked, sitting up a little bit further. Deucalion thought for a minute before a smile tugged at his lips.

"I'm trying to be. I know that Derek and Scott don't trust me but I hope that I can prove to them that I am capable of changing. Maybe even prove it to myself." he told Stiles, slowly walking around the room, looking at the several books that Stiles used for researching for the pack. He picked up the book that sat on top of the closed laptop. He smiled and held up the book. "Is there any particular reason that your reading Twilight?"

"Oh my God. Ok so I was researching for the pack and I got a bit desperate so I borrowed that from Lydia. Its not mine, I swear." he told him in a panic. Deucalion smiled and put the book down.

"I've always found those kinds of books laughable. They aren't very useful for legitimate research." he said slowly. Deucalion walked over to the window prepared to leave. "I suppose that I should go. You've had a long day."

"Uh, yea. You too. Um, goodnight." the teen replied just as slowly. Deucalion was almost halfway out onto the roof when he turned back into the room.

"If you ever have any questions, research related, just ask me. I am very knowledgeable in this category." he said shyly, not sure how it would sound. Stiles, however, just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I will." he replied. Deucalion returned to smile.

"Goodnight, Stiles."

"Night." then he was gone. Stiles laid back down and smiled. Maybe Deucalion wasn't so bad. With that pleasant thought, Stiles turned the light off and drifted once again into a peaceful sleep.

Peter watched as Deucalion jumped to the ground from the Stilinski's roof. A coy smile played at his lips, a plan already forming in his devious mind. Maybe he wouldn't have to kill Scott to get his power back. Maybe Stiles could help him get it. Peter was really liking this new Deucalion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

The first day back to school, about a week later, after the whole Ms. Blake incident was a happy one. The pack didn't have to worry about one of their friends suddenly getting ritually sacrificed. They didn't have to worry about having a fight with the alpha twins. Hell, for a few days they didn't have to worry about their English homework. Yep it was a good day. To bad it ended so crappy.

It was after the final bell rang. Stiles was making his way to his temporary car, an ugly red pick up that his dad had gotten for a cheap price for until his beloved jeep could be repaired. He did not have to go to practice due to his concussion. He was having a hard time putting his eyes into the stupid key hole to unlock his door. The uncooperative keys slipped through his fingers and clattered onto the pavement. Stiles groaned. "Screw the world!"

He leaned over to pick up his keys. The next events happened fast. There was a sudden blaring of a car horn. Stiles spun around to see a black truck about to hit him. Stiles began to run out of its path, but of course being the klutz he was, tripped over his own feet. The truck got closer, the brakes squealing as the driver tried to stop. Stiles closed his eyes and waited for impact.

However, at the last moment, Stiles was lifted up into the air and carried out of the collision course. He heard the screech of metal on metal, the poof of airbags going off and the blaring of car alarms. A panicked, familiar voice asked in his ear, "Are you okay?"

Stiles opened his eyes to see a worried Deucalion looking down at him. He was kneeling over Stiles in a protective position. Stiles was in to much shock to answer right away so he just nodded. Deucalion smiled and chuckled.

"Can you please avoid vehicle accidents just for one day?" he asked exasperated. Stiles chuckled as he was pulled to his feet by the alpha.

"You wish. You know, this is kind of like in Twilight when Edward saves Bella from getting squished by the black van." the teen said trying to calm himself. Deucalion made a weird face.

"I thought you said you only read those books for research." he joked with a charming smile. Stiles opened his mouth to make an excuse but was cut off when the driver of the black truck stumbled out of the driver's seat. Stiles stormed up to him.

"Greenberg? What the hell, man? You could have killed me!" he yelled at the dazed idiot. People began to crowd around them, some on their phones calling for help other taking videos.

"Dude, I'm so sorry. I was texting and then I spilled my soda on my lap and I swerved. I swear to God, man, I tried to stop!" Greenberg defended. Stiles just rolled his eyes and looked at the damage of his new car. He groaned when he saw the colossal dent imbedded into the side of the truck.

"My dad's gonna flip his-" Stiles was cut off when he heard someone call his name. he turned and saw Lydia running towards him with Aiden at her heels. She grabbed onto his arm and began to look him over.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened?" she asked, her voice reaching several high octaves. He flung an arm towards the wrecked cars.

"Freaking Greenberg nearly crashed into me. If Deucalion hadn't pulled me out of the way I would have been a hood ornament." he told them. Aiden gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Deucalion's not here, Stiles." he told him with doubt in his voice. Stiles scoffed.

"What are you talking about? He's right over there." he said pointing to where he had last seen the wolf. There was no one there. His mouth dropped open in confusion.

"Stiles, Deucalion probably skipped town. And I say good riddance." Lydia told him sternly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Stiles asked with a sharp tone. Lydia threw her hands up into the air.

"I'm just saying that he's caused this town enough trouble. We don't need him staying, causing more." Stiles shook his head.

"No. He's trying to change." he argued. Lydia gave him a sad look.

"Some people just cant change." Stiles scoffed.

"How could you even say that. Look at your new boy toy here!" he accused, his voice almost a yell. Lydia looked taken aback, making Stiles feel guilty. Aiden moved in front of Lydia protectively. Stiles sighed and just walked away from them and away from the school. He would just have to walk home. He refused to believe that Deucalion couldn't change.


	5. Chapter 5

John was sitting at the kitchen table when his son stormed in. he didn’t look up from his meal of a bacon double cheeseburger and an order a large curly fries. Stiles groaned when he saw his father munching happily on the heart attack waiting to happen. “Seriously, Dad? Just escaped a near death experience and now you’re shoving all of that cholesterol down your throat? All my hard work will go down the toilet drain when all that grease passes through you in a few hours.”

“Right now, I honestly don’t care.” John mumbled from behind his napkin as he wiped his mouth. Stiles got a battle of water from the fridge and sat at the chair opposite from his father. John cleared his throat. “So, do you want to talk about what happened after school today?”

The teen groaned and ran a hand roughly through his hair. “Not particularly.”

“Tough. We’re talking about it.” the sheriff declared, pushing away the now empty wrappings of his meal. he was dressed in a casual t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. One of the perks of being stabbed is getting a few days off of work. He looked at his son, who was spinning the cap of the water bottle on the table, trying his best not to make eye contact. “Lydia called me. She said you were in another car wreck. I have to say, two in one week has to be a record.”

“Well in my defense, neither were my fault.” the teen defended, looking up at his dad. John sighed and leaned back in his chair with arms crossed.

“She also told me that you said Deucalion saved you. Do you want to tell me about that?” John questioned further, using his interrogation voice that always got Stiles to spill his guts. Stiles sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, mimicking his father’s position. 

“There’s nothing to talk about. Because apparently, according to Lydia, Deucalion couldn’t have saved me because he is incapable of changing.” Stiles told him, running a hand down his face. He leaned forward, folding his arms on the table and laid his head atop of them. He looked up at the sheriff with a sad look in his honey eyes. “Do you think that people can change?”

John thought for a moment, leaning forward to rest his head on the table like his son. Their eyes now level, John said, “I’ve been a cop for awhile. And I’ve seen some deadbeat, scumbags become good honest men. So I think that if this Deucalion guy really wants to change, that he can. He just needs somebody who believes that he can do it. And you seem to be that somebody.”

Stiles smiled. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Your welcome.” John replied before adding with a sly grin, “ Why don’t you head upstairs and work on your homework or something.” 

“I knew there was going to be a catch in there somewhere.” Stiles laughed, standing up to leave. He slapped his dad on the shoulder as he past him. “Love you, old man.”

“Love you too, delinquent.” John called after him. He waited for the teen’s bedroom door to close before standing to clean up his mess. A few minutes later, there was a sharp knock at the front door. John quickly went to answer it. He was not surprised to see Deucalion standing on the porch with a somewhat doubtful look on his face.

“I’m so sorry to just show up like this. I just wanted to see that Stiles had gotten home alright and I also wanted to apologize for leaving so quickly. Is he home?” the man asked. John smiled.

“Yea. He’s upstairs working in his schoolwork. Why don’t you come in?” John offered, stepping to the side so the alpha to walk in. Deucalion entered the house cautiously. After closing the door behind them, the sheriff gestured for the wolf to follow him into the kitchen. “Come take and seat.”

“I don’t want to intrude.” Deucalion said quietly, taking the seat that John had pulled out for him.

“You’re not intruding. In fact, I wanted to talk to you. Beer?” John asked holding up the beer bottle that he had pulled out from the fridge. Deucalion nodded and took the drink, quickly opening it. The sheriff sat in front of the wolf and opened his own beer. After taking a long drink, he looked the alpha dead in the eye. “So, lets talk about Stiles.”

Deucalion froze, his hand frozen in mid-drink. He slowly sat the bottle onto the table and cleared his throat. “What about him?”

“What are your intentions with my son?” John asked bluntly with the look of a protective father in his eyes. Deucalion stared at the sheriff with his mouth agape. 

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.” the werewolf sputtered, squirming under John’s harsh gaze.   
“I think you do. Don’t think I didn’t see the way you looked at him in the vet’s. And do you really think I didn’t know about you late night visit? I may not have werewolf hearing but I’m not deaf. And lets not forget the real question I have for you; what were you doing at the high school today?” John’s calm voice became louder as rose from his chair, slipping into his role as sheriff without even realizing it. Deucalion didn’t break eye contact with the man as he was basically interrogated. 

“I wanted to talk with Scott; to try and make peace. I saw the truck was about to hit Stiles and I just reacted.” the wolf defended following the circling father with his eyes. John still looked doubtful as the sounds of a door opening and closing came from upstairs.

“Dad? Is someone here?” Stiles called down from the top of the stairs. John kept his eyes on Deucalion as he answered.

“Yea, Deucalion’s here.” he called up to his son. They could both hear the sound of his feet slapping against the floor as he ran to the stairs and also the mumbled curse when he tripped at the bottom of the stairs. He skidded to a stop when he entered the kitchen, he face flushed. 

“Sup.” he greeted, waving shyly at the visitor. Deucalion smiled back, looking nervously at the sheriff who watched them keenly. Stiles glared at his dad. “Uh Dad, don’t you have something you need to do?”

“Nope.” John answered simply. Stiles groaned and jerked his head towards the living room.

“Are you sure? I’m pretty sure you have something to do in the other room.” Stiles urged pleading with his eyes. John sighed and began to walk out of the kitchen.

“Alright. I’ll just be in the other room, cleaning my gun.” he said eyeing Deucalion. Stiles groaned as his father left them.

“I am so sorry about that. He’s very… protective.” he apologized, taking a seat at the table. Deucalion just smiled.

“Its fine. I understand though. A strange man shows up at your house asking to see your son; I would be cautious too.” he said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. After a moment, he said, “I wanted to apologize for today.”

“Why would you want to apologize? You saved my life, again.” Stiles asked. Deucalion sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“I wanted to apologize for just running off. I guess I was afraid that I would be accused of hurting you again. Besides, I doubt any of your pack would want to see me. They still think I have some ulterior motive behind saving you.” the wolf explained, looking sad.

“Well you shouldn’t worry about what they think, if you really want to change. You do right?” Stiles asked hopefully. Deucalion nodded.

“I do.” he said quietly, looking up at Stiles through his eyelashes before handing his head. Slowly, Stiles reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Deucalion’s, who looked up in surprise. 

“I believe you. So I’m going to help you convince he others of the same thing.” Stiles said firmly, squeezing Deucalion’s hand. The man smiled and squeezed it back. A look of uncertainty crossed the teen’s face as he said, “Just make sure you’re serious about this before I stick my neck out for you.”

“I am. Thank you, Stiles.” the werewolf thanked, lacing their fingers together. Neither of them noticed that they had leaned in closer to each other, their faces now merely inches apart.

“Well, I think that’s enough visiting for one day, don’t you?” John’s voice boomed from the doorway. The two jumped away from each other and tried to act natural. John grabbed Deucalion by the shoulder and pulled him to his feet and to the door, opening it wide for him. “Thank you so much for coming but I think its better you leave now.”

Deucalion nodded sheepishly. He stepped out of the house without looking back at the flustered Stiles. John slammed the door closed and turned to see his son glaring at him. Throwing his hands into the air, Stiles ran back upstairs. “Wow. Thanks for the cock block, Dad. Real awesome!”

“Hey, don’t you walk away from me, young man!” the man called after him, but it was too late; Stiles had already slammed the door closed and locked it. John ran a hand through his hair and sighed; wishing his wife was here to help him with this. He was use to his son’s girl problems but not his guy problems; let alone older guy problems. Sure he thought the guy could change but that didn’t mean he wanted him dating his son.

 

Deucalion stumbled out of the house, still dazed by the fact that he had almost kissed Stiles. He heard a whistle and turned to find Peter leaning up against the side of the house, clapping slowly. Deucalion rolled his eyes and waked away. However, Peter just followed him. “What do you want, Peter?”

“Just wanted to congratulate you on that outstanding performance. How did you convince the kid that you wanted to change?” Peter questioned joyfully. Deucalion froze and glared at the blue eyed wolf.

“This isn’t some kind of an act, Peter. I really do want to change.” Deucalion defended. Peter slapped him on the shoulder and looked him dead in the eye.

“I told them the same thing and they still hardly trust me, not even my own niece and nephew. You may want to change, but that doesn’t mean they’re going to accept you. Even Stiles will turn his back on you if it came down to it.” Peter said coldly. A sudden dread filled Deucalion’s heart, making it stop. Peter smirked at the sudden change in the other man. “Oh I see. You’re falling for that kid. You can deny it but its written all over your face. To bad he’ll never feel the same.”

“Shut up.” Deucalion growled. Peter just smirked and stepped closer.

“I mean can you blame him? You’re a murderer. How could anyone ever love you?” Peter taunted. Deucalion lashed out, punching Peter in the face, making him stumble back. Peter was still smiling as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Deucalion growled down at him, his eyes a fiery red. Peter got to his feet. “See. Still a beast inside. Still a killer.”

Deucalion stared after the departing wolf, feeling disgusted with himself. Eventually, he continued his walk back to the vet’s clinic. Peter was right. How could anyone accept him after what he had done? How could Stiles ever love him?


	6. Chapter 6

Deaton was in the back of the office, cleaning the examination tables. He didn’t look up as Deucalion walked in and sat on the cot with a sigh. “Rough day?”

“You can say that.” the wolf replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. The vet looked up at him with a surprised face. 

“Want to talk about it?” he asked, leaning against a table. Deucalion leaned his head against the wall and sighed again.

“I think I’ve just dug myself into a deeper hole.” the wolf replied, running a hand down his face. Deaton crossed his arms as his face scrunched up in confusion.

“How do you mean.” he questioned further.

“Well, earlier today I was at the high school to talk to Scott and I ended up saving Stiles from being hit by a car.” he told the other man.

“Well I’d think of that as a positive thing.” he frowned. 

“Yeah, no, that part was fine. The part after that, when I went to his house to check on him, was when it all went to hell.” Deucalion continued, laying down flat on the cot. Deaton still seemed confused.

“I still don’t see what the issue is.” his eyes widened when he saw the guilty look on Deucalion’s face. “What did you do?”

“I cant tell you.” the man insisted shaking his head. Deaton sighed and rolled his eyes.

“It cant be that bad. Maybe I can help you deal with whatever issue your having.” he reasoned. Deucalion thought for a moment before deciding to tell the vet. He pulled the pillow from under his head and held it over his own face, not wanting to see the look on Deaton’s face when he told him.

“I almost kissed Stiles.” he admitted, his voice muffled by the pillow. Deaton was silent for the longest time, worrying the werewolf. After a long moment of unbearable silence, Deucalion lifted the pillow just a bit to see the vet staring at him with wide, unbelieving eyes.

“I told you! I’m a dirty old man!” he groaned, pulling the pillow back down.

“No. No. I didn’t say anything.” 

“Exactly! You said nothing! That means that you are just as disgusted with me as I am.” Deucalion threw the pillow angrily at the wall. Deaton went to stand in front of him, his hands held up.

“Now, calm down. I think I understand what’s going on here.” the man soothed. Deucalion sat up abruptly.

“Well would you mind sharing your wisdom? Because I don’t have a damn clue what’s going on!” he asked desperately. “I mean, when I saw him the other night in the woods, I was worried about him; I haven’t felt concern like that for another person in so long. But this feeling seems to just be growing. When he left that night, I couldn’t sleep until I knew he was okay, so I went to his house to check on him. And since then I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him; I wonder what he’s doing, how he’s feeling, I wonder if he’s safe or if he’s thinking about me.

“And then today, at the high school, I wanted to kill the stupid kid that almost hit him. Then when I went to check on him, just seeing him sitting there made me feel happy. I didn’t even realize that I was going to kiss him until John walked in on us.”

At this, Deaton made an oh face. Deucalion nodded in agreement before he finished, “And you know what the worst part is? I think that he feels the same way.”

“And why is that a bad thing?” the vet asked, crossing his arms. 

“Because he’s just a kid for God’s sake! He’s suppose to be pining after the cheer captain not falling for a goddamn werewolf that twice his age!” Deucalion held his face in his hands. “What the hell is wrong with me?”

“There’s nothing wrong with you. You’ve just found your mate.” Deaton said softly, sitting down next to the distraught werewolf. Deucalion lifted his head in surprise.

“You seriously think he’s my mate?” he asked in a disbelieving tone.

“It would explain why you suddenly feel so strongly towards him.” Alan shrugged. “You cant choose who you fall in love with.”

Deucalion was silent for a long time, trying to wrap his head around what he had just been told. He found it strange that it made perfect sense. But one thing nagged at him; something he didn’t understand. “How come I didn’t feel this way before, when we were enemies?”

“It could be that you were so engrossed in creating the alpha pack that you didn’t even have the ability to love. Or maybe when you got your eyesight back, seeing him for the first time is what triggered it. Either way, you have to talk to him; tell him how you feel. I’ve seen several werewolves who fought against their basic instincts and it made them physically sick. If you try to resist your feelings, it may eventually kill you.” the vet explained, calmly. Deucalion quickly rose to his feet then froze.

“Do you know for sure that he’ll feel the same way?” he asked quietly. That simple question being the only thing holding him back. He searched his friend’s face, his own eyes desperate.

“You’ll never know standing there all night.”

*******

Stiles was sitting on the couch, watching TV. It had began to rain heavily soon after Deucalion was kicked out. Still miffed at his dad, Stiles had stayed behind when John left to go to the grocery store. So he was surprised when he heard rapid, almost desperate, knocking at the door. Letting out a tired yawn, Stiles rose from the couch and trudged to the front door, calling out, “I’m coming. Calm down. Don’t get your panties in a-”

Stiles froze when he pulled open the door to reveal a drenched Deucalion. He was breathing heavily, like he had just ran a long distance. As soon as he saw the teen, he reached out to cup his face with both hands and pressed their lips gently together. Stiles froze at first in surprise, but soon closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Deucalion pulled him closer, also pulling him out into the rain with him. Letting his body relax, Stiles fell into Deucalion’s embrace. The kiss wasn’t rough or dirty; there was no tongue or biting of lips. It was a pure, gentle kiss. All of Deucalion’s doubts ands fears about his feelings for Stiles melted away with a simple touch of the lips.

Even when their kiss was broken, they kept their foreheads pressed together; both of them out of breath. Deucalion’s hands still cupped both sides of Stiles face, gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. Stiles gripped both of Deucalion’s wrists tightly, as if he was afraid the other man would leave him if he let go. They were both now soaked, the rain making Stiles shiver slightly. Deucalion smiled and chuckled, “You told me to use the front door.”

Stiles laughed and smiled back. “I’m glad you did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I would really love some fan art for this story. If your interested in drawing me some let me know! you can post it on tumblr with #AwkwardBabyGiraffe Fanart. Please!!


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles sat on his bed, still shivering slightly even though he had dried off and was now wearing a dry pair of clothes. He scrolled through the contacts on his phone, pushing the call button when he reached Scott's number. Looking back at the bathroom door, where Deucalion was currently changing into a pair of his dad's old clothes, Stiles went to sit by his window. The phone rang on and on as the rain out showed no signs of slowing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Scott answered, "Hello?"

"Hey dude sorry to be calling so late. I just really need to talk to you." He said slowly.

"Okay, what's up?" Scott asked, his voice slightly worried. Stiles sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair.

"I just kissed Deucalion." The human blurted out. He flinched, regretting saying it so bluntly. It was dead silent on the other line, making Stiles bite at his thumbnail worriedly. "You still there, Scotty."

"Yea, I'm still here. It's funny, I thought you said that you kissed Deucalion. Must have been bad cell reception." The other teen laughed. Stiles' face and heart fell.

"I did say that." He replied quietly. Scotts laughing stopped abruptly.

"Dude, are you serious? You kissed him? Why?" His best friend questioned, his voice sounding accusing.

"Because I think I love him." Stiles stood and paced back and forth in front of the window, becoming more anxious by the second.

"You think you love him? Are you freaking kidding me?" Scott's voice had quickly grown into a yell. "Have you completely forgotten about all the crap he did to us?"

"Have you forgotten that he saved my life? Twice!" Stiles was beginning to yell, too. He had thought that his friend would be happy for him, that he had finally found someone that liked him back. But obviously he was wrong.

"Stiles, no matter what kind of lies he's feeding you, he is evil. That's all he knows. Keep away from him before you get hurt." Scott's voice had lowered in volume just a bit, but still held its harsh, alpha tone. Stiles felt like all of his happiness had just been crushed.

"If he's so dangerous, then why did you let him go?" Scott didn't respond, answering Stiles' next question. "Are you only acting this way because you don't think he loves me?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt man, emotional or physically. I know what true heartbreak feels like and it sucks. I don't want that for you." Scott said softly, his voice shaking slightly.

"Dude, I'm-. You're right. I'll be careful." He agreed quietly, hanging up the phone. Stiles could hear Deucalion rustling around in the bathroom, still. The human let out a long sigh and looked out the window. His dad would be home soon, and Deucalion would have to leave. It all seemed pretty hopeless. His dad didn't approve of the werewolf and his friends didn't trust him. But then Stiles remembered the way he felt when they kissed, like all his troubles had just melted away with a single touch. Stiles closed his eyes, remembering the feeling.

A low moan outside disturbed his pleasant memory. He opened his eyes and looked out the window, squinting through the darkness and rain. A pair of glowing blue eyes stared back at him. Stiles stumbled back, his heart beating wildly in alarm. The creature outside growled and crashed through the window, sending shards of glass everywhere.

Stiles turned to run to the bathroom, letting out a cry of alarm and pain as he felt razor sharp claws slice down his back. He fell face down on the bedroom floor, the tiny slivers of glass digging into his cheek. He looked up in time to see an oddly familiar man push his bed In front of the bathroom door, locking Deucalion in. In the process, Stiles' phone had been thrown from his hand and now laid a few feet away from him. He crawled desperately towards it as he heard Deucalion throwing himself against the door, calling out his name.

Just as his fingers brushed against the phone, a large booted foot came crashing down on his hand. Stiles yell out in pain as the man ground his heel back and forth, breaking and crushing bone. The human looked up in fear, surprised to see a smirking Peter Hale, a piece of wood from his bed frame clasped firmly in his hand. The last thing Stiles remembered was the yells of Deucalion and the sight of the wood heading towards his face.

Deucalion knew something was wrong as soon as he heard Stiles' heartbeat sky rocket. The sound of shattering glass and Stiles' cry of pain made him leap to the door. However, as soon as he began to push it open, he caught a glimpse of a very familiar man pushing the bed in front of the door, closing and blocking it. The man was Peter Hale.

Fury pumped through his veins, Deucalion threw himself against the door over and over again; each time moving the bed away an inch at a time. He froze in fear when he heard another cry of pain. Slamming himself harder against the door, he called out, "Stiles! Peter if you touch him, I swear to God, I will rip you apart!"

There was no answer, he didn't expect one. Throwing himself against the door one last time, he made enough room to slip through the doorway. After climbing over the bed, his heart stopped when he saw the room was now empty. There was no Stiles and no Peter. Shattered glass littered the floor; the stench of peter mixed with Stiles' blood filled the air. Deucalion stared out of the broken window. He had just found and lost his mate in the same night. Eyes glowing red, he let out a roar filled with pain and anger that could be heard all through the town.


	8. Chapter 8

Scott, Derek, Cora, and Isaac were all sitting in Derek's loft, talking quietly. Scott looked at the older man in disbelief. "You want to be in my pack?"

"If you'll have us." Cora added quickly. 

"The more pack members, the stronger the pack." Derek added, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

Scott thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons before finally answering with a certainty in his voice. "Yes."

Derek and Cora both let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. They soon tensed up as a roar full of hate, pain and sorrow rang through the air. The raw emotion it contained tore at the werewolves' ears, making them clamp their hands over the sides of their heads. When the howl finally ceased, they all looked at each other with a mix of confusion and fear. Isaac spoke first, his voice quacking slightly, "What the hell was that?"

"Deucalion." Cora answered softly, recognizing the howl from her time as his captive. 

"Your right. But something's wrong." Derek added, just as softly, his face twisted slightly In confusion.

Scott's eyes suddenly widened as a terrible thought came to him, "Stiles."

"What about him?" Cora asked as Scott dug into his pocket to retrieve his phone, worry in her eyes.

"Stiles is with Deucalion!" The young alpha shouted, his voice cracking in panic. With shaking hands, he dialed his best friend's number. 

"Why is Stiles with Deucalion?" Isaac asked, him and the rest of the werewolves crowding closer to Scott as the phone against his ear rang. Scott didn't answer, waiting quietly as the ringing continued. Finally there was the familiar click of the phone being answered on the other line.

Scott smiled with relief and said, "Stiles, dude, thank God. Are you still with Deucalion?"

"No." a tear choked voice answered; a voice that didn't belong to Stiles but to Deucalion. The older man continued with a shaking, yet angry voice, "He's gone Scott. Stiles is gone."  
-_________________________________________________________________

When Scott and the rest of the gang, including the twins, arrived at the Stilinski house, the sheriff was already home. Thunderous yells float outside from Stiles' broken window. The pack quickly ran into the house and up the stairs. When they entered the teen's room, they saw it was a wreck. 

The bed was pushed to the other side of the room, part of it's frame broken off. The window was busted completely out, leaving large chunks of glass on the floor. Claw marks showed clear on the walls and the floor, some human and some wolf. Scott flinched at the thought of his best friend digging his nails into the hard wood floor as he was drug away.

Deucalion and the sherif stood in the middle of the wreckage, both were shouting. John was grabbing the front of the werewolf'a shirt as he yelled, "Where the hell is my son? What did you do?"

"Why don't you ask them. Their psychotic uncle is the one who took him." Deucalion spat out, pointing a pointing a finger at Derek and Cora, who stared back with questioning looks.

"What do you mean?" Derek questioned, growing angry at the man's accusing tone.

"I mean Peter busted through the window, locked me in the bathroom and took Stiles!" Deucalion growled, red seeping into his eyes. Breathing heavily, he turned abruptly and sent his fist crashing into the nearest wall. Letting out angry growls, he hit the wall again and again until there was a hole in the plaster. The twins rushed toward their old alpha, each of them grabbing an arm.

"You need to calm down." Aiden hissed in his ear. Deucalion jerked himself free of the twins' grip.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down!" he roared, looking like he was ready to slash the twins open.

Scott stepped forward, raising his voice to be heard, "Why don't all of you calm down and tell us what the hell happened? Beginning with why you kissed Stiles!"

The room silenced as John's face grew red. Glaring at Deucalion, he bellowed, "You kissed my son? You disgusting bastard! He's only seventeen years old! What could possibly posses you to-"

"I kissed him because I love him!" the other man shot back. Everyone was taken aback by those words.

"Do you even know what love is?" John asked bitterly. Deucalion looked heartbroken.

"Do you think I understand this? I had no control over this!" he spat out. A realization hit some of the wolves.

"He's your mate." Derek said quietly, voicing their suspicions. The room became deathly quiet as those words settled over them. Lydia and John looked confused.

"What does that mean? What's a mate?" The sherif asked, looking between Deucalion and Derek.

"You know how wolves mate for life? Well, so do werewolves." Derek explained. John's eyes widened as he continued, "We can't control who our mate is and we can't choose them. The wolf side of us does."

"I didn't choose this, John. But that doesn't mean I'm going to be ashamed of it." Deucalion told the sherif sincerely. The other man stared blankly at him. "I love your son. And I'm going to find him and bring him back. I promise."

John was quiet for a long while. Deucalion could still see the distrust and suspicion in his eyes. However, he sighed in defeat and sat on the broken bed. He placed his head in his hands and whispered, "Please, just find him. Find my son."

Deucalion nodded and turned to the door. It would be hard to catch a scent in the storm but he had to try. The sudden ringing of a phone made him freeze in his spot. Derek scowled in confusion and quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket. His face fell when he looked at the caller I.D. "It's Peter."

An erie hush fell over he room as the dial tone rang on. John quickly stood. With his chin stuck out, he firmly said, "Answer it."

Derek took a deep breath and pushed to answer button.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter’s velvety voice made Deucalion sick as it rose from the speaker of the phone. “Hello Duke. Or at least I’m assuming Deucalion is there with you, Derek. In fact, I bet Scott and his whole puny little pack are all crowded around the phone, anxiously listening to every word I say.”

“Fuck you, Peter. Where’s Stiles?” Scott growled, his arms crossed. 

“Tsk, tsk, Scotty. All in good time.” the deranged werewolf chuckled. “But right now I need to speak to Deucalion.”

With gritted teeth, the eldest alpha answered, “I’m here. What do you want?”

“Simple. I want you. Well your power at least. And I’m willing to exchange a perfectly good Stiles for it.” Peter told them with a laziness in his voice.

In the background, they could hear a string off muffled curses. Peter sighed dramatically. “I honestly don’t understand what you see in the boy, Duke. He’s loud and crude, not to mention the fact that he absolutely refuses to sit still. Quite frankly, its giving me a headache. But whatever works for you. To each his own.”

“Get to the point, Peter.” Deucalion demanded, struggling to contain his anger. The tension in the room was building and building and each second passed. John was still sitting on his son’s bed, his head in his hands as he stared blankly at the phone in Derek’s hand. Allison and Lydia had placed themselves on either side of him, both rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him. He smiled sadly at them in thanks. A defeated looking Scott stood next to Derek, who’s hand was gripped tight around his phone. A fiery rage showed clear in his green eyes. Cora stood next to her brother, a hand clasped around his arm as she too stared at the phone with a look of disgust and hatred. She had always known that her uncle wasn’t a good man but she had never thought that he was this evil. That fire must have burned out any soul and humanity that he had. 

“Well aren’t you impatient.” Peter mumbled seemingly to himself. “Very well. If you want your precious Stiles live to see the morning, you will do exactly as I say. If I even suspect that you have disobeyed my instructions, I will kill him without hesitation. Do you understand?”

Deucalion swallowed a lump in his throat and answered, “Yes.”

“Good. You will meet me at the distillery in one hour; you will come alone. If you are even a second late, I will kill Stiles. If you bring anyone, I will kill Stiles. Basically, if you do anything that I don’t like, you can kiss Stiles goodbye. Do you understand?” Peter asked. 

“Yes.” Deucalion replied, his voice barely a whisper. Everyone looked at the alpha in shock. “Let me speak to Stiles.”

“Very well.” the other man sighed. Over the phone, the pack could hear the rip of duct tape being removed from skin and a quiet hiss of pain. “You’re boyfriend wants to talk to you.”

“Deucalion?” Stiles’ voice was urgent, his words coming out in panicked gasps. “Don’t do this. He’s gonna kill you.”

Deucalion had tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to keep the shakiness out of his voice. “I know and its okay.”

“No. No. Its not okay. I don’t want you to die for me.” Stiles’ tearful voice answered. Deucalion closed his eyes, pushing the tears out so they streamed down his face.

“Shh. Its okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” his voice was a choked whisper. “I love you, Stiles.”

“I- I love-” the teen began before he was interrupted by the sound of ripping duct tape. His voice then muffled and replaced by Peter’s.

“Enough with the sentiment, Duke. One hour. Come alone or Stiles dies.” the threat was followed by silence as the phone call was ended.  
***  
Stiles was in tears by the time Peter hung up the phone. He could tell that the deranged man got some kind of sick satisfaction from his reaction. With fresh duct tape plastered firmly to his mouth, all Stiles could do was glare at the wolf in hatred and disgust. He was to a cold metal chair that sat in the middle of the old distillery, the same building that Derek and Scott had fought the Darach and Deucalion days earlier. His arms were bound behind him with the same tape that pasted across his face. Peter frowned when he caught the teen’s furious gaze.

“Aw, come now, Stiles. Don’t be like that. I swear, its nothing personal.” he cooed in fake apology. Stiles turned his head away in disgust, not even able to look him in the eye anymore. He flinched when Peter grabbed his face with a clawed hand and forced him to look at him. The wolf looked at him with pity and sighed, “I’ve always liked you Stiles, so as a favor to you, I’ll make your boyfriend’s death as quick and painless as possible. Hmm? How does that sound?”

Before Peter could stop him, Stiles threw his head back and slammed it forward into the wolf’s nose. Stiles felt too satisfied by the sickening crack of bone breaking to notice the splitting headache he now had. Peter stumbled back, clutching at his bleeding nose. Stiles yelled curses at him through the duct tape as the wolf snapped the bone back into its proper place. 

Peter let out an annoyed chuckled before quickly slashing at the teen’s face. Stiles’ yell of pain was muffled. Peter used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood off his face. The wolf glared at his captive and hissed, “I guess not.”

Peter stormed out of the old metal building, leaving Stiles alone with the only sounds being the loud thudding of his heart and his heavy breathing. His tears stung at the fresh cuts on his right cheek that would surely scar; like personal reminders of this horrible night. 

Stiles had never really given much thought to religion. He wasn’t sure if he necessarily believed in god. But in that moment, when he felt so alone and helpless, he prayed to whoever might be listening.


	10. Chapter 10

Deucalion walked slowly closer to the distillery. The rain still poured down, unforgiving and cold. The smell of Stiles's fear and blood offended his senses, clouding his judgement with a red fury. He desperately tried to remain calm and remember the plan but his primal instincts were becoming to much to ignore. Through the rain and the darkness, Deucalion could see Peter waiting in the lit doorway of the old building with crossed arms and a condescending smirk. "You came alone. Good."

"Where is he? Where's Stiles?" The alpha demanded, his voice raw and husky. Peter stepped to the side, as if inviting Deucalion inside. The man huffed from the cold and pushed past the other wolf, into the metal building.

Stiles was still bound to the chair, his arms twisted behind him in an uncomfortable looking way. His head hung low, his chin almost touching his chest and his feet were bare against the concrete floor. His hair and clothes were sopping wet, clinging to his skin and sending small shivers through his body. Deucalion's heart clenched in his chest as he rushed forward to kneel in front of his mate, who was only semiconscious.

"Stiles?" He whispered softly, taking the teen's chin gently in his fingers to lift his face. Tears welled up in his eyes when he saw the claw marks that ran down his cheek. Deucalion carefully removed the duct tape from his lips, careful not to disturb the already abused flesh. Stiles's eyes fluttered open, their gaze unsteady until they managed to lock onto Deucalion.

Stiles tried to turn his face away, tried to hide the gashes from the man but Deucalion kept a firm grip on his chin. He cupped the teen's uninjured cheek and gently stroked his thumb down his cheekbone. "Stiles, are you okay?"

"Please don't do this." The human begged in a whisper, ignoring the question. "Please don't. Don't do this."

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It's going to be okay. I promise." Deucalion whispered comfortingly. Peter cleared his throat, drawing their attention to him.

"Let's get a move on, Duke." He teased, his grating voice causing the alpha to flinch involuntarily.

"Please just give us a moment." He begged, tears spilling down his cheeks. He turned his head to look back at Peter, who was watching them from afar. "Please. I just want to say goodbye."

Peter was quiet for a minute, looking at them closely. Deucalion could have sworn that for a split second, Peter's eyes showed a flash of humanity. Finally he answered, "You have one minute. Don't try anything."

"Thank you." He replied, turning back to Stiles, who's head was hanging low.

"Stiles? Stiles, I need to look at me." Deucalion coaxed, trying to keep his voice and heart rate calm so to not give himself away. He placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and ever so slowly slid it down his arm. Stiles raised his head and looked at the wolf in question. Deucalion shook his head slightly as if to say 'don't speak'.

"I need you to listen very carefully. Okay?" He asked in a low voice, sliding his now clawed hand further down his arm and closer to his bound hands. Realization was clear in Stiles's eyes as he slowly nodded. "Whatever happens, please know that I love you and I'm so sorry."

"I love you too." Stiles whispered, tears glistening in his honey eyes as Deucalion's claws began to slowly cut through the tape that kept him bound. Deucalion risked a quick glance over at Peter who was looking outside, listening for any back up Deucalion might have brought.

"When it starts, when you get free, run. Run as fast as you can." Deucalion carried on as he continued to slowly slice the binds away. Peter continued to stare into the rain, oblivious to what was really happening. So Deucalion continued to speak, being careful not to say anything that might give them away. "Don't look back. Run to Deaton's. Your father and Scott are waiting for you there."

"I wont leave you here." Stiles shook his head furiously.

"You have to." Deucalion interjected, his voice urgent. He begged Stiles with his eyes. "Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter what you see or hear, you will not come back here. Promise that you will go straight to Deaton."

Stiles shook his head defiantly, "I can't."

"Stiles! Promise me." Deucalion begged, tears flowing freely down his face. "Please."

Stiles was silent for a moment before answering in a defeated voice, "I promise."

Deucalion sighed in relief as he finally cut through the tape. Stiles made sure to keep his hands still behind him to make them still appear bound. Deucalion cupped his cheek once more and leaned closer.

"Stiles, thank you. Thank you for believing in me. You are a beautiful soul who taught this ugly, blind man how to love again. You showed me that I could change. Thank you. Thank you." He whispered, desperately pressing his lips against Stiles's in one final kiss. When they pulled apart, he said one final time, "I love you, Stiles."

"Promise me something." Stiles gasped out. He desperately wanted to reach out and grab Deucalion's hand but he restrained himself. "Promise me I'll see you again. Promise me that you'll be alright."

Deucalion knew he couldn't make that promise but he knew that if he didn't, Stiles would never leave. He would come back for him and be in danger again. So Deucalion nodded. "I promise."

"Okay, Duke. Your minute's up." Peter called from the doorway. Deucalion wiped his face dry and took in a ragged breath before rising to his feet. He turned to face the other wolf, who smirked.

"What happened to you, Peter? What caused you to become so twisted and vile?" Deucalion questioned walking around him so that Peter's back was turned on Stiles. Stiles slowly began to rise out of the chair.

"Hmm, let me see. My family was burned alive, I was comatose for a few years after that, I killed my own niece then my nephew slashed my throat open." Peter droned on. "Things like that tend to make you go a little coo coo in the head"

"You don't have to do this. Scott and his pack will find you eventually and they will kill you." Deucalion tried to reason. He had to keep Peter distracted long enough for Stiles to get out of the door.

"Scott and his little misfit pack don't scare me." Peter smirked. Peter's ears suddenly perked as he inhaled deeply through his nose. Shaking his head slightly as if in disappointment, he called out in a booming voice, "Where do you think you're going Stiles?"

Deucalion cursed to himself as Peter spun around to face a wincing Stiles who had almost made it to the door. Peter rushed forward with inhuman speed and grabbed the human by the throat. With glowing eyes and snarling fangs, he taunted, "Leaving so soon? The party's just getting started!"

With little effort, Peter threw the human across the room, sending him crashing into a pile of boxes and knocking him unconscious. A ferocious roar ripped out of Deucalion's throat as he launched himself at the wolf who was descending on his mate. He tackled the man to the ground and lifted a clawed hand to deliver a blow. Peter snarled and caught the alpha's wrist, halting the strike.

"I came here for your power, Dukey. And I'm not leaving without it." He growled, plunging his claws into the exposed flesh of Deucalion's side. Deucalion cried out in pain, momentarily distracted. Peter took the opportunity to kick his opponent away. Deucalion crouched in a defensive position in front of Stiles's limp form, pressing a hand against his bleeding side.

"No Peter. You won't be leaving at all." Deucalion growled, his voice becoming distorted as he allowed himself to fully shift. He was grateful that Stiles was unconscious, he didn't want him to see him like this. Like a monster. But he would do anything right now in order to keep him safe. Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
